The Way of Uses
by YinYangWhiteTiger
Summary: Roxas is with Namine and Axel still pays attention to Him but Sora want Axel to notice him. Sora has been changing slowly just to be seen by Axel. When Axel notice him it's not exactly the way Sora would of hope'd it but he loves him too much to leave him
1. Chapter 01

**AN: hello!**** xD You know I helped with or gave an Idea of "My 7****th**** Avenue" and is written very good by Nicrafetix(sp?) (I keep forgetting!).**

**My story I'm writing now isn't so original xD because I'm just don't feel like this now.**

**This story mostly a Axel / Sora thing since their aren't much (and I love that pairing XO)**

**And somewhat for my personal needs. SORA AND AXEL FOREVER!**

**Here's the story hope you like it.**** (story starts almost 6 months later after the ending)**

_**Chapter**__** 1**_**: Innocents and tainted lies**

_Dancing in the nightclub is like going on high- ??_

Today was a normal day as Sora walked across the beach. After the battle with Xemas. _Riku had left to Ryuryu island because he was busy with something that he hadn't told to anyone other than the king himself, Mickey._

_He and Kairi had dated two months after the war, but things had ended because he could find no way to love her other than a friend. _

_Kairi was heartbroken but she herself felt the same way as they had dated. But there were times of silence when they wouldn't speak with each other because they had went the 'big step' when they were dating._

_After 2 more month after the break up with Kairi; Sora and Kairi decide to free the Nobodies: Roxas and Naimi. Because they felt sorry for them even if they were them._

_Roxas and Sora had private talk about why Roxas loved Namine yet Sora couldn't love Kairi. Roxas had explain when he was inside he saw that (even if it made him a bit sick) he became flush with boys._

_Sora at first wouldn't admit it, but one day some one caught Sora's eyes. (AN: I couldn't let Axel die) it was Axel! Sora himself saw him die! But how….How?! Was Axel alive?!_

_When Roxas found out he had went straight to Axel (AN: they are friends!) and Axel was happy. Axel didn't notice Sora and Sora felt so alone._

_Axel never said how he came back, but he did notice that a certain brown spiky boy was looking at him with needing eyes._

_He smiled, but nothing was going to happen just yet. _

After Sora walked his was around the beach he followed Roxas who was waiting for him along with

Namine and Kairi "Hey slow poke, get here!" Called Roxas. The new quartet had been going to school at Destiny High. Selphie, Wakka and Tidus. Everybody was mostly 16 except for selphie who was just 15.

School was boring and hard but… it was better than saving the world. Sora had always wondered how he came to destiny island. Sora and Riku were and never ever were a part of this world they protected.

His memories were foggy but he remember a brunette girl who lest than 5 years old a red hair woman and a man, who were all part of his family. Sora no longer remember them like he did when he first got here.

Riku had not giving up about going home. Nor had Sora but he was happy here. Riku and Sora a long time ago promise they be back home but now Sora only wanted to stay. Riku did not like this

And worried for his only brother 'Lexa' who was the only family Riku had.

The teachers were talking and Sora was in his own world. Roxas knew of his past but choose not to speak about it. Like Him Roxas just wanted to live with Namine (as for him Kairi). But like Riku he knew…he just knew. One day the would have to return home. But yet… He didn't want to leave what he found home now.

At lunch time, Tidus, Roxas, KairiNamine, Wakka, and Selphie were sitting in the usual table and Sora had sat in between Roxas and Tidus. Tidus mostly was talking about the blitzs games of Danfiled and Ryuryu team.

The had a newest member called "Hopenfield" he had kicked ass of the Danfileds best defenders. "You couldn't believe it if I told you!" started Tidus and Wakka argued "Hey man…we're cool but you expect me to believe that some one that young had beaten Zinxas?!" Sora got bored and started to listen what Kairi and Namine were saying of the popular players of Ryuryu called "Culold" Kairi was saying "I mean he could have any girl he wanted why would he want to date some one like Spinx?" and Namine started to talk as well and Sora got bored and looked at Roxas who was talking to Selphie on new modals of magic.

Sora just stared and couldn't think of much else today. Sora was having a hard time to find a boyfriend and just wanted to have some one by his side. Sora was just lonely because everybody had some one.

"hey! Did you hear of that Nightclub of South lain?" asked Selphie as she looked at the others. "no, what is it?" asked Tidus who seemed interested. "Well I heard that they'll let anyone in who's who! I mean almost…" Selphie lowered her voice so no one else could hear her "Anyone in but a lot of stars go there for fun…but don't tell a soul."

"That's awesome!" said Tidus happily. Selphie nodded happily "You can find it at the corner block before the school shop." The others started to talk again and Sora blinked, he too was interested.

Later that night Tidus, Sora, Kairi, and Wakka had went. Roxas, Selphie, Namine were out to the Fair in far of the island of Camycan.

Wakka was wearing a black long sleeve T-shirt with fire around the sleeves and was wearing light blue jeans. Tidus was wearing the same old getup , and Kairi was wearing a white skirt a long pink sleeve shirt.

Sora on the other hand was wearing leather pants and a dark blue long sleeve T-shirt with a white heart on the backside.

"Dude…is this the right place?" asked Wakka uncertain as they looked at the Corner shop which was abandoned.

Sora shook his head in shame did they listen at all then Kairi said "Selphie had said it seemed abandoned but it's really all underground and the second door is sound proof." Tidus looked at Wakka and Wakka shrugged and then they all walked down. Of course at first it seemed to be a broken down CD shop but behind a counter was a door.

"Eshh…has to be so abandon?" asked Wakka not liking the place. Tidus began to laugh and joked "Wakka, is afraid of the dark---." Wakka yelled "No. I'm not!" Kairi just annoyed them and continued walking. After a moment of looking at the door they open it and walked inside and after 2 minutes of walking down slowly downstairs they found a man in a black suite.

"come in noobs." Said the man indifferent to their age an how they dressed. Wakka shrugged when Tidus looked at him questionable, then they open to hear loud blast music. Their were about at lest nearly a hundred people in. But the Nightclub was wide space and big. Tidus, Sora and Wakka were still watching all the people dance below them(their 3 feet above these people.) to not notice that Kairi had already walked away.

"This is freaking amazing!" stated Tidus as his mouth was wide open and watch the DJ play and the all the people dance. Wakka said "What we're doing here? Lets gets us some hot ladies bro!" as he brought Tidus with him. "Hey! Sora you coming or not?!" yelled Tidus before he went down. "No THANKS!" yelled Sora since the music was pretty loud. He had heard Tidus saying whatever and something else but he wasn't sure what.

Sora only stood there watching the people dance below at first then he walked on the bar that was still where he was and found Kairi talking with a blue hair boy he sat down not bothering her and got a whisky. Sora had never drunken alcohol and always wonder what it felt like to drink.

The whisky was an somewhat a clear and orange like color the ice was of three balls. He looked at it and wondered why many people enjoyed Whiskey and alcohol in general, but who cared he was no longer a child he should enjoyed life.

Sora gulped down some the Whiskey and felt a bolt of energy Crept his body and it kinda made him shudder. He felt slightly dizzy (AN: sora's not drinker person :\...up-oh) his throat started to burn and he turned again to drink it.

The taste was bitter but it was good even if his throat burned a little. He finally finish the glass of Whiskey and asked for more.

He had became depressed one month before and didn't know why. He had ideas but he just was so bothered with his depression. Kairi had not been bad to him but was still unhappy like him with the breakup.

Roxas was no longer a part of him who shared his memories or feelings or he would of notices Sora's silent ways. Namine was no longer Kairi's Nobody but yet Kairi's friend as for Namine was always nice to Sora and began to ask question of if he was alright, but he smiled and say she was crazy asking question like that.

But Sora was happy when she asked but yet….he drank another Whiskey and felt even more dizzier than before yet when he got up his standing was a bit wobbly but he could walk oddly straight as if he not even 4 drinks.

He smiled and began to dance as he walked down the stairs. The world around him became a world full of darks colors that moved in the speed of light. He heard a girls voice and followed her. They made into the bathroom and she pulled him into a wall he grabbed her waist and started to put his tongue into her mouth. He could feel every muscle in and around her mouth, her hands travel through his body and he smiled. Something had perked her ear and pulled him out of the bathroom and they started to dance, again.

Later not knowing how Sora was ending dancing alone and walked to a cushie table which was empty.

He smiled and walked around. "hey let's go!" said a girl. The colors made no sense to Sora and the girl seemed to come from within the waves it self. A red long spiky hair man yet was completely black at the same time and glowed his eyes of green.

….

….

………..It was Axel! Sora jumped up with his mouth almost wide open. Axel was in front of him with his back in front of Sora's eyes. 'What's a NOBODY DOING IN A NIGHTCLUB?!' Yelled Sora inside his head.

For some reason he forgot Roxas and Namine were Nobodies and his world only focus on Axel who had no heart, one that could not love, one that had no name, one of the lost ones. His cheeks began to blush furiously and his hands as well his arms began to tremble wildly. Axel had yelled something but the music was to loud to make out clear what Axel was saying.

After a few moments Axel turn but he did not see Sora and ALMOST walked past him. Axel turn and looked at a very hurt Sora who began to tremble all over.

Sora didn't know what had cause the crack within his body if not his soul. Sora didn't know why he choose This world other than his own. He didn't know why a little brown/red hair girl face with no face always smiled at him haunted his dreams. He just didn't know. Why?! Couldn't he be loved by Riku?!

Riku was gone to find home while Sora only wanted to delay it and live forever in the dimension of this world forever. "Hey. Remember me?" asked Axel as he turn to face the keymaster. Sora turned to Axel with a normal Sora-expression even if he was a 'bit' drunk "yeah…Axel." Said Sora in a half sleep tone and dreaming tone. "Is Roxas here?" asked Axel. Sora's eyes widen. 'Oh right MY NOBODY! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH ME AXEL?!?!' Sora looked around and then turned to Axel and shrugged playfully and said "I don't know he went out to the Fair tonight with Namine" in a cheerful voice but was thinking 'Look at me Axel…. Look at me….' His eyes told nothing what he felt for his seemed drunken or happy.

The Whiskey had given him an effect of happiness and yet slowly he felt worst then he did when he had his depressed days.

He wanted to jump on Axel but didn't but would when….

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………Sora some how found himself in his room. He had his clothes on and everything and wonder what happen. He couldn't remember a thing but when he got up XzXzXzxXXXzXXXzXXX a great storm of hangovers took control and he almost could of screamed of what effect the Whiskey gaven him today: One hell of an headache.

"Awwwwgh…!" said Sora as he got up. When he saw the clock it was 8: 46 am his mouth went to the floor (AN: not literary) he went like super man and ran to school and arrived at 9:23am. Sora was given a detention and failed his math test but much worst then usual.

"Is it Possible that you can get a lower grade then F?" asked Tidus astounded at Sora's failure because mostly it was Tidus who sucked more at math then Sora.

Sora had stopped walking when he saw Axel waiting outside "Hey Roxas! How's school?" he asked Roxas. Sora glared at his Nobody and felt so much rage inside 'why not me?!' (AN: and you guys thought u were the only fangirls of Axel no way!) He thought in bitterness and anger. "You know it was much more funnier being in Organization Xlll then school but at lest I can have a… 'normal' life." Said Roxas a bit broadly.

Sora seemed happy but his fist kept getting tighter when he heard Roxas and Axel Talking as they walked to their homes. Inside he was in his breaking point, Roxas was straight so why did it bother him that Roxas talk to Axel.

Then Sora's eyes widen and thought… ' What if… What if?! Axel…' Sora's ye began to water but he quickly blinked them away and smiled. Namine notice this and began to worry even more. Yet how Kairi not notice yet, that Sora was only acting as well as Roxas who should know of what his Somebody felt.

Namine felt so useless and so weak. She notice Sora had came much, much later then usual and had became (yet very) slowly skinnier. Namine breath in and watch Sora acted so happy. They walked and When the made it home Axel had disappeared within his dark portal.

Namine only watch Sora disappear into the darkness of his room…

**AN: I finish at 11:00 pm**** I wanted to make a sex scene with not the girl but sora and some one else( that you would know) but couldn't too tired. Anyway I hope you like it!**

**PPL R&R love**


	2. Chapter 02

**AN: Yay I got a fav. BUT GOD DAMN U ALL! Not a single Review :( That just pissed me off. Anyway LOVE! SORA/AXEL FOREVER XPPPPPPPPPPP**

**Must hint…Axel isn't all love-love T.T**

**So no Roxas plushies sitting on a couch!**

_**Chapter **_**2: I love you! But do you love me not?**

Sora's depression had grown and he today began to miss Riku even more because it was Riku's birthday. He smiled sadly as he looked at the ocean hugging his knees. Nobody was at home today ''cause they all left for a party with a Guy from their school.

Sora was far away from the world then it seemed. That he didn't hear Cloud's footsteps "Sora…?" Sora did hear not Cloud's voice.

Cloud blinked at this new Sora so…deep? 'Hell has frozen or Sephiroth become gay…' thought Cloud admittedly(sp?) when he saw Sora's expression of deep thinking. Cloud sat beside and Sora jerked open to see Cloud sitting beside him 'CLOUD?! When did he get here?!' asked Sora to himself in his mind.

Cloud turn to him slightly surprise and said "Now, you notice me?" Sora froze for a second and slowly nodded as-if Cloud was going to bite.

Cloud at that raised an eyebrow and asked "Are.. you okay Sora?" and a hint of Worry. Sora crisscross his legs and starts giving his smile, but not the one everybody use too. Sora looked at Cloud as a big brother so he couldn't find it in his heart to lie anymore. Today was Riku's Birthday and Sora couldn't be their, like Riku when Sora was in pain.

Sora breath in deep and slowly looking away from the sea sand to Cloud's blue clear eyes and explain well almost…."Well you see…It's Riku. I miss him and today is his birthday. I guess you can say I understand what Kairi feels when we're gone." Sora looked down, His spiky hair began to hid his eyes in shadows. Sora had not told him also that it was Axel as well. No body other than Roxas who he had swore to loyalty not to tell anyone, not …even Kairi.

Sora just wasn't completely ready to accept he was gay. Sora meant was along time ago he imagine himself with Kairi, Because he thought that was natural (1). Now he became interest in boys their bodies and everything else.

"…." Cloud stayed quite in the beginning cause he wasn't sure how to act. He just continued to look at Sora, who wouldn't dare look at him. Cloud just sat there feeling useless. "Well….I…" Cloud started to say but Sora interrupted and said "You don't need to talk Cloud… I like the silence ''cause anyway and your not being annoying like you think you are…" Cloud looked at bit offended with his mouth slightly open but Sora continued "… Anyway just knowing you want good for me makes me feel happy. Sometimes you don't have to talk to say how you feel."

They stayed like that for a few hours even if Cloud would sometimes lay down on his back or talk and Sora would respond. But later Cloud looked at Sora with a face slightly worried and said "I'm going…Ok, Sora?" Sora did not respond and Cloud got up and walked away. 'Maybe it's only today…' thought Cloud as he looked behind him a Sora that he had not known even could exists.

----------------------------------------------------------

After a while Sora got up. He just realized himself that it was nighttime. He blinked in surprise and laughed at himself nervously and scratch his head. 'What should I do?' wondered Sora as he looked around. It was practically midnight but Sora didn't feel like going home and so he went to the Nightclub from the night before called "Eternity Star!" He was wearing this time his normal clothes not feeling like to change.

He went in like last time. Nothing but Flashing lights and colors, People dancing from 3 ft down. He like the music that blew his eardrums and the vibe sensation of wildness of the club that it was fun enough to watch.

He didn't know what he had become to be… But ever since Roxas told Sora he was gay many thing went strange for him. He founded himself more attracted to Tidus at times and have a need to flirt with him, but nothing more. Tidus luckily didn't get when Sora was doing his flirt game. Even if it was obvious what he was doing. Tidus had found it more like being praised than being flirted.

Sora only enjoyed watching people dancing than dancing himself. He found it a strange Hobby watching only watching. Only watching what you could never do or wish you could do. But never doing it.

_In you and I, there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know_

Sora began to walk down the stairs that lead to all the dancing. This Time Sora only got one Whiskey so he couldn't get a Hangover like five days ago. When he got down he saw all the people jumping up and down moving left and right, they'd cared not what they were doing. He began to walk past the crowed uninterested in dancing but to look around unlike last time. Somewhere along the way some one had offer a whiskey so he couldn't say no, but only one.

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

He began to dance to pump out the emotions out, that he kept inside for a very long time. He felt his head banging with the music very dance. He began to dance next to a girl, not really looking at her he moved his arms to the girl's collarbone and began to talk to her.

He didn't know how exactly but lost her. He decided to go and sit down and saw Axel talking with some one. Sora's eyes widen as he looked at his admirer. He became shy and nervous and slowly walked towards Axel.

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

Axel looked at the boy beside him playing with his fingers. He looked Shy and was blushing at the ground. It took a while for Axel to understand that it was the Keybrearer himself, Sora.

"Hello… Axel…" said The Keymaster uncertainly. Axel smirked ''cause he knew that only a boy having a crush or in love would act as shy and kind to him. "Hello, Sora." Said Axel in a peachy way. Sora looked up at Axel and his nose was all flush with red.

'This is gonna be easy' thought Axel as he grabbed softly Sora's hand, who had began to flush even more.

They walked through the Nightclub. Sora was silent and Axel just continue to lead Sora farther from the nightclub. "So…Tell me Sora…How's Roxas?" asked Axel finally after not being to bear the complete silence. 'Damn Roxas!' thought Sora bitterly before saying innocently "fine, fine!" with a smile. They finally made it out of Eternity Star and began to walk the late night of a park.

'Why the hell am I sooo silent?!' yelled Sora in his head as he look at Axel who seem to taking Sora somewhere. Sora blinked and asked Axel "Axel…. Where are we going?" Axel smiled and said "Somewhere…" in a devious voice.

_I watch you fast asleep,_

_All I fear means nothing,_

Sora blushed again and started to look at the grass again while letting Axel taking him. Then after a while Sora began to look up at Axel with worry eyes thinking 'Where is he taking me? I mean…maybe this should be the time to tell him!' "AXEL! I-I… Love You!" said Sora suddenly. Axel stopped in his tracks and at a moment didn't look at Sora then turn at him bending down on his knees still not letting go of Sora's hand, He touch Sora's face with his left hand saying "Really…?"

Sora was choking but… after a long moment looking into Axel's eyes he nodded slowly…

_In you and I, there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know_

Axel smiled and kissed Sora gently on the lips, leaving him shock and utterly happy. Axel got back up still not letting go of Sora's hand. Axel even Smirked even more happily what was bound to happen next.

Sora so caught up in the moment, not wanting to ruin the moment he let Axel lead him to where ever they were going. Sora after 10 minutes looked at Axel as they made it to a very golden/yellow bright Hotel.

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

Sora looked at Axel with semi-curiosa eyes and a bit worried. Sora followed Axel still uncertain what to do. 'What are we doing at a Hotel? Especially something such as this..' wondered Sora as Axel left Sora in the Waiting room as Axel went to get a room for them. It was sweet and Sora had finally told Axel he'd loved him. Axel had kissed him but Sora didn't understand, why they were in a hotel of 5 stars..

"Let's go!" said Axel happily and he put his arm around Sora's lower back.

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me?_

Sora looked at Axel feeling worried and uncertain wanting slightly to go home. Axel guided Sora to elevator door and went up they made it to 7th floor. Sora looked at the halls around him. Nothing special about the halls. "We're here!" said Axel happily as he open the door. As Axel the door open Sora's eye widen. The rooms had red carpets on the left their was a bed. It was a master bed and had a dull gold silk covers on the left side the bed was a bathroom and on the right of bathroom was the closet and on the right of the bed was only a the red colour walls. In front of Sora was another door but it must have been another room.

_So many ups and downs_

_My heart's a battleground_

_I need true emotions_

"So… do you like it?" asked Axel who led Sora with his hand on his back to the bed. Sora sat down on the golden silk cover sheet bed who just following Axel hand on his back. "…Yeah." Said Sora barely in a whisper. He just looked around, This was all new to him. Then he turn his head up to Axel who started to take off his Long Black Jacket showing him wearing a black long sleeve shirt.

Axel smiled and began to walk to Sora who became uncertain. 'Sora is so easy, I mean look at him standing there like a lost puppy' thought Axel as he started to go to Sora. Axel sat right beside Sora's left side and asked "You… love me right?" Giving Sora a deep look that made Sora feel like he was being looked inside.

'…Why wouldn't I?' thought Sora I worry then said "Of Course I do!" beginning to hold Axel chest. Axel smiled curved and began to licks Sora's neck, Sora's eyes widen and began to push Axel away. "What's wrong Sora? Don't you love me?" Asked Axel looking blank and partly hurt. But Axel knew Sora would give to his act. 'He's a virgin, right?' Axel thought wondering if Sora was truly innocent.

_I need more affection than you know_

_I need true emotions_

Sora felt guilty 'I do love you, Axel. But…' "A-Axel…I don't want to do this!" Stated Sora as he faced Axel. Axel sighed and said "Then there's no point staying here…" As he got up. Sora's eyes started to water and slowly he began to sob.

As Axel turned to leave he looked back at Sora. Sora started to cry and then Some one touch His chin it was Axel who was smiling.

Gentile being pushed onto the bed on his back he felt Axel hands under his shirt. One hand moving to his back another going down to his waist. Axel started to kiss his Collarbone and adjusted his lower body between Sora's legs.

Axel moved up a little and started to strip Sora's clothes off and then started to unbelted Sora's shorts. Sora was blushing but was beginning to enjoy the pleasure of Axel presents but yet…

_You show me how to see_

_That nothing is whole and nothing is broken,_

Axel had unbelted his jeans and open it. He went in between Sora's leg and between the Shorts he hadn't took off completely. "Bu-But…Axel… aren't we going to fast?" asked Sora as the corner of his eyes were holding his tears. "shh…." Soothed Axel as he began to kiss his body. Axel moved his left hand a on the side stomach of Sora as his Right hand held the sheets.

Sora began to blush out of the could licks of Axel as he went lower and lower of body.

Then Sora head was lifted up and Axel and felt his lips touch Axel's. A tongue had made it's way within his mouth. Sora closed his eyes and felt an passionate feeling cross him when Axel kissed him touching every part of his tongue and upper mouth. Axel left hand touch the lower side of Sora's back and began to push it closer and closer to his body. Axel's and Sora's lips apart. Panting Sora doesn't notice that Axel began to kiss his collarbone and started to go closer and closer to the entrance of Sora's body.

_In you and I there's a new land,_

_Angels in flight,_

_I need more affection than you know_

"You enjoy this aren't you?" said Axel in a kinky way. As Axel began to enter Sora, Sora was thinking 'I'm… enjoying this?' while another voice came 'Of course you are!' but Sora thought as Axel began to enter him as he felt something slightly 'pop' He screamed "Ahhh!" The thrusting of Axel bring as much pain as it does pleasure. He's body began to sweat and he could feel his pumping with energy and feeling tired every second. Every time Axel thrust through Sora he felt an unexplainable pain to cry to push Axel off but yet he wanted to make Axel happy. 'In the end I'm showing my love to Axel…' with that thought The brow let the Nobody within his body and felt and unbelievable pleasure that he would accept before.

When they were done. Axel got up and left leaving Sora asleep alone….

_My sanctuary, my sanctuary,_

_Where fears and lies melt away,_

_Music in time,_

Sora just woke up in shock and looked right to his left and found nobody….or should 'of said ' a nobody' ? 'where did Axel go?' wondered Sora as he found himself naked under the sheets. It was morning and Sora was lucky it was Saturday. 'well.. I can't just stand there, gotta go back home.' Thought Sora as he got dress taking his time as well.

Sora walked home (taking some time finding a way back home but) he made it and saw Axel speaking to Roxas. 'I shouldn't be mad but…Why is Axel talking to Roxas?' wondered Sora. "Hello, Sora!" said a cheerful Axel. Roxas turned to his Somebody and asked "How are you?" Sora had blinked and said "Fine…you?" Roxas nodded saying "Same here.".

Sora looked at Axel wondering if he should tell Roxas. Axel had noted this and started to say "Hey! Why don't we go to The organization party tomorrow ?" Sora blinked 'Doesn't everybody in Organization want me dead?' wonder Sora. Roxas was thinking the same lines and blinked at Axel who gave a cat smiled clueless at their 'little' problem.

"Axel… Don't make me have to kill you…" said Roxas in a very low cold voice. Axel blinked a couple times before saying with his hand in defence "I hold peace!" and stated "I asked if I could bring you all, They accepted only on the condition THAT you…." BUT Roxas had just started to beat the crap out of Axel.

"There's no way in hell I'm coming then!" Yelled Roxas continue to beat Axel to the ground. Sora worried because Axel was his Boyfriend said "Roxas stop!" Roxas looked at Sora and took a moment to think about and thought 'Nah…' and continue to beat Axel to the floor.

**Few minutes later…**

Some how Axel was able to get like nothing happen. And Roxas left out of anger. Sora was about to talk to Roxas, but an arm warped itself around his shoulder and he hear Axel say "Hey, Sora? About last night…. Let's keep it a secret." Sora eyes widen in surprise 'keep it a secret?' and then ask "Why?" Axel looked in the face giving a happy smile and said " ''Cause it's funnier that way and anyway…. Don't you want to keep some secrets for once?" Sora stopped in his tracks and thought about it and said "Al…Alright. But what do we do then?" asked Sora truthfully confused why everything had to be kept secrets.

_I need more affection than you know_

_What's left of me,_

_What's left of me now?_

In the Late night Sora had laid on his bed wondering ' why, why does everything have to be a secret? I mean… don't you love me Axel?' He turn his head and looked at his alarm clock and then thought 'In every relationship they say you should make sacrifices but… Is this really right?' Then after a while Sora smiled as he remember Axel embracing him last night. 'Maybe I'm overreacting what's so bad about keeping a secret? In the end Axel loves me.' Sora thought as he went to sleep.

In The Organization Xlll Demyx and Axel were playing cards and Xigbar comes walking and ask "Where were you anyway Axel?" Axel smiled and asked "You missed me?" Xigbar glared at him and asked "You were suppose to watch yesterday night. Where were you?" Axel sighed and Demxy put a whole of hearts down "I win!" Axel glared at Demyx and said to Xigbar "With some whore having fun nothing else."

"You know that doesn't excuse you right?" Said Xigbar as he began to Axel what to do for this nights watch.

Sora got up and started to walk around the beach and saw Axel who smiled and waved at him. Sora smiled back and ran to him.

_My fears, my lies.._

_Melt away_

_I need more affection than you know_

**AN I was disappointed with my lemon and some of what I wrote but I hope it was good.**** Please people review. I don't care if you have to flame me.**

**Just review.**


	3. Chapter 03

**AN: I thank the very few reviewer who had reviewed to my story :D**

**Who are: **Crimson Cinture, KH3AQUA, and Nicrafetix

**Now here's a…. MEGA COOKIE :D! or a sad.. sad… emo Cloud plushie! xO I hope u like the next chapter I'm making it in Sora's view.**

_**Chapter 3**_**: I always hear Evil hides in disguise**

I felt Axel thrust and thrust inside of me. I moaned and he began to even thrust harder. He was grabbing my ankles and making me leaning on the bed sheets on my back. My muscles within my body were tight and slowly began to let Axel through. He howled and said how I was tight or something. My eardrums wear ringing by every thrust. "OH .. Axe- ! MY GOD! Auhhh…" I moaned as he began to hit the spot of my glam. I was sweating all over as Axel who began to smile like a wild man.

My hands grabbed hard the white silky sheets as I began to scream in pleasure. He began to raise my body in till my neck bone and my head were the only things touching the bed and began to pump my cock hard and fast. I breath in fast and deep and felt him pushing my body closer to my stomach as his hand were beside my head, but I couldn't see well anyway.

He's merciless thrusting was harsh and raw, I felt a wetness between my hips and Axel's and could soon feel him holding onto my thighs and his nails digging into them. I felt my Nails and hands digging within the white silky sheets that made no point to describe.

He began again to bit into my collarbone and I moan as I put my hands onto his shoulders and with one strong and undeniable I began to scream and dug my nails into his shoulder and … fainted.

---

---

When I woke up I saw the clock saying : 8:12am… I sighed and got up. I really didn't want to get up.

Before I went I took a shower as always. I got out of the shower a couple of moments later trying to dry my hair. I was a bit sad now that Axel wasn't here.

It was like the last 20 times he left after sex. I suppress my sadness and try to find good in this but… we've started to dated but we never went out. The only time I was with Axel was when we were alone in a room or with Mother fucking Roxas!

Axel would never see me when he was with his best friend. I always wanted to yell at my Nobody but if I did Axel…

The first couple of times I was alright but yet… I felt Axel wasn't caring for me. I don't know why these thought came suddenly one day I woke up. But they came and I felt heartbroken.

I finally made it home, no one was at home. Because I never had anyone to watch me when Me and Riku were together alone in the world.

I laughed at the thought of when we were young; how once we wanted to go back home…

I found it funny because Destiny Island was my home and I could never leave it. As I began to have cereals I began to suddenly cry for no reason at all. But Later I got up even if my legs were failing me a bit I could still walk and get up.

I suddenly had no appetite and threw away my cereal and put my bowl into the sink accidentally breaking it. I ignored the sound and walk to find Kairi looking at The Trio of Destiny Island playing Blizte ball.

I looked the wind move Kairi's hair gently and smiled at her as I sat beside her watching the Trio playing. She knew I was beside her so we didn't have to speak. For long moments of time we hadn't spoke.

"Sora… Do you remember the first time we met?" asked Kairi. "Of course.." I said as I smiled at her.

"We were…" I started to say….

_It was a cold night and the stars shined so bright. Me and Riku were sitting on the seaside looking at the far ocean wondering how to go home. "Sora…Do you think we'll be alright?" Riku asked me. I looked at him dazed and said "Of Course, You Lexa's Bro" With a smile._

_Riku smiled and nodded even being the oldest Riku was never that strong like Sora and always thought twice before acting._

_Riku looked at the sea sides and asked "So… What are we going to do?" I shrugged and said "Make a house?" unsure. The night was starless and all the moon seem to do was look at us._

_We nodded and Me and Riku started to make a small Roof (not much an house but…)._

"_What are you guys doing?" Said a girl's voice. She had Red/brown short hair and had a pink skirt and a white top._

_She seemed nervous But I smiled and said "We're making a house!" She tried but failed miserably to hid her laughter._

_Riku glared at her and I blink feeling a bit hurt. "You know… You can stay at my house for a while.." But after we nodded and followed She said "LOOK!" and pointed at the star-lighted sky. I was left with my mouth gaping at the beautiful sky I never saw when I was at home. I smiled and Riku looked curiously at the Sky but not gaping. _

_Only I could hear but Riku had said "I promise Onii-san I be back…" Kairi and I just looked at the star light._

I hadn't said the last part of it, She smiled at me and I smiled back…. I wonder if Riku would ever come back…

_----------_

Me, Roxas, Namine, Kairi and the trio went the Organization XIII party which I found a way to make Roxas come to the party in a way that make you drop your mouth to the floor.

_2 hours ago…_

_I walked to Roxas and after I heard Axel plan I told him "Roxas!" He turned to me and blinked "What?" he asked. "I heard that the Organization has about a life supple of Sea-Salt Ice cream!"_

_He looked at me as if I were god and got ready to get dress._

I was left shock by the sudden change in Roxas's plan. But when I told Kairi and the Trio. They laughed their heads off. We went inside and the place was a glamour the tiles were pitch black and some parts grey. The Dancing Hall walls were pure white and the chandelier was of compete gold and golden chains decorticated the ceiling. I was surprise as Kairi who twirl around the Dancing room which was huge. Nanime smiled and Tidus, Wakka, and Sephle looked at the Place as if it were slightly an alien place. Roxas, looked unimpressed, simply.

They all had their hoods down but stilled wore their uniform as the Origination XIII. Xemnas and Larxene were talking at the punch stand and I looked to me right at the Other Punch stand were their was food, and saw Demxy, Zexion, Saix, and Luxford talking. Axel was nowhere to be seen.

Before I knew as I walked around the wide place I heard Larxene snickering and saw Roxas blushing pink and heard "So… are you going to dress—" Axel clamped the mouth of Demxy and said loudly "No one is going to cross-dress!" Kairi started to choke on her drink and spit it out. And Demxy was trying to take off Axel's hands of his mouth, I started to turn to Roxas who refused to look at me and Began to clutch his fist tight and a flaming aura began to glow as he looked pissed at my pryo.

"Roxas…. Have u seen my Drawing notebook?" asked Namine who saved the day for Axel. Axel mouthed 'Thanks' and left without noticing me. I felt a tint of anger popping up. But I smiled as if I didn't feel any anger towards Roxas… which wasn't true by a long shot. 'Only with Roxas…' I thought bitterly about when I asked about something I preferred not talking about.

Kairi was actually was talking not just to Sephle but with Larxene and Demxy. I walked to Roxas as he began to talk angrily at Zexion who he had just called and 'emo'. "Oh.. really at lest I didn't come to the party dresses as a maiden." Said Zexion all coldly as I almost, ALMOST spit out my drink. I started to laugh but began to cough 'cause I swallow the lemonade wrongly. When I finally stopped a said astounded "REALLY?! I can't believe you… out of all people dressed like a girl!" Sadly for Roxas everybody had heard my outburst and The Nobodies snicker evilly as Demxy and my friends laugh.

Later Roxas got over it…. Well… almost for better saying it. I got to know the Organization a lot better and Found Demxy to be my personally favorite even if he didn't have a heart… he was (Roxas said stupid but) Fun like me. I wonder how Demxy seemed so strange in battle yet being the same person he was Like me, almost.

I really had a good time at the party but… I was so caught up with Axel I really wasn't paying attention to anyone else (Except Kairi and Demxy). I found Axel talking with Xaldin a lot and _Roxas__…_ But I just couldn't let go of the hatred that grew inside my heart.

Later around the Party I began to Explore the Castle and Finally meet up With Axel who gave me a strange smile. We began to walk… 'Yeah… great going Sora! You waited three hours to talk to Axel and u haven't anything to say' A voice in my head complained. I looked at Axel and I hoped he would begin to date for real. "So… you seemed to have a good time at the party.." Said Axel some what smoothly and slyly. It didn't matter what type of voice he had… but you never know with Axel if you have to be on guard or let your arms embrace him.

We continued to walk and I responded "Yeah… I had a great time." I became silent "…." I looked at him and then looked down "Where were u?" Axel pretended not to hear and I just followed like a good doggy.

We finally stopped and I saw Xaldin and a door numbered III. "Well… this is interesting… I'll be waiting inside." Said Xaldin as he went inside his room. My eyes widen and my heart suddenly began to beat faster.

I slowly began to turn my head to Axel who seemed bored "Axel…? Why are we here?" Axel turned to me and smiled and somewhat seemingly seemed like a cats smiled but slightly and kneeled down to me and put his hand on my shoulder and kissed my neck saying "You love me, don't you..?" My eyes widen again and I began to slightly tremble.

I slowly shook my head and he gave me look of disapproval and began to give me a whine "_But you said you don anything to make me happy…."_ I breath in deep and began to feel ashamed but of what I wasn't sure exactly but I had need to make Axel to look at me. "But Axel I love You I don't want to do it with anyone else!" I yelled in defense. Then he gave me a deep passionate kiss that left me breathless and my face began to flush with blushing, He moved his hand to my ass and rubbed it as he again to kiss me. I moaned a little feeling horny again but feeling ashamed…

"Come on… When u do it… think about me, ok?" Said Axel as he gave me a sweet smile. I couldn't say no so I nodded and went inside. I saw the room and it was huge but smaller respecting the dinner or dancing room. I was Xaldin in his leather jeans with no Shirt which was very muscled. His hair was no longer in braes but was flat. His hair was pure black and silky.

I began to look at his bed which was master size and his room was nice also but my thoughts were interrupted by Xaldin saying "Well, are u going to get undressed?" he said impatience. I nodded and took off my jack, shirt and my shoes and Socks and began to get on the bed.

I tried hard not to sigh… but it did come out. Luckily for me Xaldin was just to busy looking for something to hear me. I was a bit angry at Axel but not as angry with myself. "Lay down and close your eyes." Commanded Xaldin. I raised and eyebrow but did what he said. I felt him grab my wrist and then began to feel cold metal around them as I heard a 'clip/click' . I open my eyes when Xaldin began to but his hand on my lower back and began to kiss my collarbone. I couldn't deny my body was lustful as Xaldin got between my legs and start to rub his and mine erection.

My eyes began to wonder and began to water but no tears had fell I just felt confused like I always did. The sideburn of Xaldin scratch my neck and slowly while pulling down my pants and boxers start to nibble at my nipple while his other hand held started to go inside my body. My muscles tighten immensely but slowly yet quickly loosen up since it was only was one finger. Xaldin started to lick my stomach and kept going down I couldn't see not bearing to watch. Xaldin finger went out and started to (with both hands) grabbed his waist . I moaned as Xaldin Began to play with my erection as he began to kiss me passionately.

Then suddenly a jolt of pain rushed through me to make him moan so hard finding that Xaldin had finally started to put himself inside of me. My muscles began to tighten as he felt Xaldin uncaringly thrust inside of me trying to get inside, Xaldin kept thrusting hard and ruthless keeping me almost out of breath as Xaldin began to kiss(or should I say bite) my neck I began to dig my nails inside his shoulder as he began to thrust again and again. My smooth skin began to become bruised by Xaldin touch.

You know as Xaldin hair touch me it kind of felt like rain…. That smoothening my body. He slowly started to bring my head higher to him as he continue to thrust me senselessly, _when I woke up…_

I Saw myself in another bedroom and saw Axel getting my clothes ready. "You know Sora… you wouldn't mind doing it again for Xaldin, right?" Axel said in a way letting me know I had a choice but if I went against it he wouldn't be talking to me. I began to remembering last night and I wasn't proud of myself. Axel acted as if I've done nothing wrong so… I guess I hadn't betrayed him. "Axel…" I was about to say but Axel walked away and as-if I wasn't there he started to talk to himself or maybe me… "He said you quite enjoyed it… You know maybe you should go to him again… " Then turned to me and smiled "Why not?" I blinked and kept myself in control, I didn't feel at all like speaking.

I nodded unwillingly and said nearly in a whisper "…alright…" The saddest part though right when I returned home… He went directly to Roxas house to play video games and didn't even bother to ask me if I was ok or If I wanted to go.

**AN: I'll rewrite the last part…. Just I'm so busy with other things I went in a hurry.**

**PPL who Fav this why not Review too?!**

**R&R PPL R&R….**


End file.
